


No Light, No Light

by Cheezalot



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Domineering Matt, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezalot/pseuds/Cheezalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the imagine "Matt Murdock getting jealous because he smells another man’s cologne on you, and has rough sex with you" from dirtymarvelimagine.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light, No Light

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is, for this next bit, a ballroom dance instructor.

“Hey, Y/N! Looks like it’s raining pretty bad, huh?” Foggy greeted you cheerily as you pushed your way into the office. He stopped to look you over and laugh, enjoying your frustration. Your hair was soaked and plastered to your face in much the same way your clothes were sticking to you and, consequently, dripping on the floor.

“Shut up,” you glared back. As gracefully as you could manage, you pushed your hair out of your eyes while keeping your bag from falling off your shoulder. It seemed to be dripping as well.

“Relax. Your wet dog impression is gorgeous.” Foggy extended a hand in an offer to take your bag. You shrugged it off in his direction, and he took the cue. “Need me to do anything with your dance shoes? Do they get, I dunno, angry when wet?” He cautiously peeked inside as if there might have been snakes in there.

You briefly considered wringing your coat out over his head. “No, they’ll be fine. Suede dries eventually. And those are just my practice shoes; it’s okay if they get wrinkly.”

The door to Matt’s office swung open as you were arranging your coat and shoes by the door in a manner that you hoped wouldn’t do any lasting water damage to the floor. “Hey, Y/N. How was class?”

“Pretty good!” you threw over your shoulder. “One group and three private lessons, and now here I am.” You straightened up, a little surprised to see him leaning against his doorframe. Usually, to Foggy’s amused dismay, he’d welcome you with a kiss before going back to work.

“Come here a sec, would you? I’ve got something I want you to take a look at.” Matt stepped aside and motioned for you to come into his office. Confused, you shot a questioning glance at Foggy, who just shrugged.

_Alright, then._

“Hey, Karen?” Without taking his eyes off you and Matt, Foggy got Karen’s attention. She’d just gotten off the phone and realized you were there. “I need a file that we put down in storage, can you help me look for it?”

Quickly tuning into the strange energy in the room, Karen sprung up from her desk. “Yeah, sure thing.”

Slowly, you made your way into Matt’s office. He didn’t bother to wait before the door had shut behind Karen and Foggy before all but slamming his door behind you and coming just a bit too far into your space for it to be an accident.

“What did you want me to look at?” you asked tentatively.

“Don’t, Y/N. That’s not what I want to talk to you about.” His tone was short, alarmingly so. If he’d taken his glasses off you might have been able to tell what he was feeling, but no such luck. “Who is he?”

“Who is who?”

Matt’s mouth twitched in a way you couldn’t quite interpret. “I can smell him all over you,” he spat. You took a step back as he took one forward and felt the wall against your back. “Who is he?”

“Matt, relax, my last private was focused on body contact frame. That’s it.” Internally, you cursed your voice for shaking so much. “Nothing happened.” You reached out to put a hand on his side, but he flinched away ever so slightly. “Matt, come on.”

He didn’t say anything right away. You stared at his dark glasses, trying to see through them, but to no avail. If you thought it would do any good, you’d try to touch him again. Instead, you leaned back into the wall and let him simmer, leaving your hands at your sides.

The only warning you had was a quick inhale before Matt’s hands slammed against the wall on either side of you, startling you. He came even closer, still radiating tension that you swore was bordering on anger. The space between you felt like something would snap if you even moved—what it would do when it snapped was beyond you—so you did your best to remain completely still and not bolt like your brain was yelling at you to do.

“I’m not going to touch you, Y/N, not like that.” The slightest waver crept into his otherwise steely tone. “But I am going to…claim you, for lack of a better word.” One at a time, he reached down and took your arms by the wrist, pinning them above your head. “I know nothing happened. But I know…I know he wanted something to happen.” He kept you pinned with one hand while fisting a handful of your shirt with the other. “Pheromones are very strong.”

The sense of impending danger was fading, but you still couldn’t decide if you were more alarmed or aroused by the dry, almost clinical way he was acting. If it weren’t for the unsteadiness in both his breath and his voice, this would be intimidating.

Just as he wrapped his free hand around your waist and pulled you flush against him, your phone excitedly, and loudly, informed you that you’d received a text message. Matt growled into your hair and fished the offending device from your pocket, releasing one of your hands so you could respond.

**Foggy Nelson: Everything okay? He seemed pissed. Or incredibly turned on by something. Not that I’d know how to tell the difference.**

In a different situation, you might have laughed.

**Me: We’re fine. Although you may want to stay down there a bit longer.**

**Foggy Nelson: Roger captain. Don’t break anything important.**

As soon as Matt heard you click the phone off again, he snatched it from your hand and set it on top of a filing cabinet.

“I hope that was Foggy,” he murmured in your ear. “And I hope for his sake you told him and Karen to stay wherever they are.”

You only nodded in response, knowing he’d feel it. Evidently satisfied, Matt trapped your hand again and rolled his hips against you, pressing your chest to his through a hand on your back. “Good girl.” He nipped at your ear with uncharacteristic aggression, quickly moving down to your neck. The bites were small and quick, but there was enough force behind them you knew at least a few would leave a mark.

As if he knew what you were thinking, Matt spoke between ministrations. “He’s going to see these marks on you.” A particularly hard bite beneath your collarbone had you involuntarily arching into him. “And he’s going to know, if he didn’t already, that you are off limits.” You let your eyes fall shut as he released your wrists in order to pull your tank top off over your head. “He’s going to know that you’re mine,” Matt whispered harshly.

As he continued to work on your neck, you reached down between the two of you and began working on the buttons of his shirt, thankful he’d left that morning without a tie. You were almost convinced he hadn’t noticed what you were doing until you ground against him, desperate to feel his skin on yours, and it was like a switch flipped. Matt instantly had you pinned against the wall again and was thoroughly out of reach. You absently noted that he looked like you felt—thoroughly ravished and just a bit desperate—with his lips bitten red because he was holding himself back so much, chest rising and falling quickly because he was just as breathless as you were.

A moment later, he seemed to remember himself.

“Don’t.”

Just as he began to move back to you, you spoke up. “What, you’re just going to let that go?”

As soon as the tease left your mouth you knew you shouldn’t have said it. At least, not if you wanted to leave the room anytime soon. Despite your nervousness (or perhaps because of it), you pulled one of your hands free to softly drag a finger down his chest, letting it hook onto his belt. If you’d been watching his face, you would have seen Matt bite his lip and gasp just quietly enough that you missed it.

“Come on, lawyer-man, there’s no sort of punishment for my offense?”

Matt smirked. “Of course there is.”

You couldn’t help giggling when he scooped you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and carried you to the edge of his desk. When you put a hand down for balance, you knocked something to the floor and heard it crack. Wincing, you tried to look down to see what it was, but Matt forced you to face front with a hand on your chin. “Don’t worry about it,” was all you heard before he kissed you harshly, pulling you as close as he could with one hand in your hair and the other on your back. You could feel his restraint as he slipped his hands into your sweatpants, which were still mostly damp, and worked them and your underwear off your hips and onto the floor. A quick kick to the side left them in a heap by the door and then he was on you again, fingers digging into your side like he was forcing himself to wait to go further down.

Too soon for your liking, his hands fell away from you. When you realized he was undoing his pants, you were tempted to assist, but instead tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled his head back so you could give him a mark or two to rival the myriad of bite-sized bruises you were going to have in a few hours. As you worked at a sensitive spot beneath his jaw, you recognized the familiar feeling of his erection rubbing between your legs, as if he were teasing you by not just grabbing you and fucking you into the desk like you both wanted him to.

“I hope you don’t punish all the criminals you know like this.”

Matt growled into your ear. “That’s not funny.”

_Right._

You hid a yelp in his shoulder when, without warning, he pushed into you, only slightly. Even when he was “punishing” you he was careful not to hurt you, you thought, amused. As soon as he felt you adjust, he buried himself in you, slowly leaning you back on his desk. You let yourself be put back until you were leaning on your elbows—just far enough for a better angle but not so far you felt like you were going to fall off the front of the desk—before lacing your fingers in his hair and pulling him down with you so you could kiss him forcefully. Apparently he took that as some sort of hint, and began thrusting into you, slowly, but somehow still aggressively. You all but whimpered into his mouth through the kiss and dragged your nails down his side, relishing the deep, rumbling growl it elicited.

Matt began working his lips down your body, kissing various spots in time with his thrusts. He pulled one of the cups of your bra out of the way and took your breast in his hand, gently teasing your nipple with his teeth and tongue. You let your head fall back and a loud moan escape your lips, clutching at his arm desperately.

“Shit, Matt, I’m—ah!” Before you even finished the thought, he clutched at your hips and started driving you into the desk harder and faster, grazing his teeth over your ear.

“I know, love, I know.” His voice was low and husky, and you could instantly tell he wasn’t much better off than you were. It wasn’t much longer before you were tensing around him and muffling your near-screams of pleasure with a kiss. As you came back down from your high, you felt his grip on you tighten and a familiar pulsing sensation inside you. He let out a high-pitched moan when you nipped at his bottom lip, taking advantage of how easily he was over-stimulated. Once you’d both caught your breath, he pulled you back up to sitting while also pulling out of you, laughing softly at the way you grimaced when you saw a small puddle of come forming beneath you.

“Sorry,” you said, not really apologetically.

Matt shook his head, still smiling. “I love you, you know that?”

You smiled back, tentatively reaching up and pulling at his glasses. The unspoken question hung in the air: _let me see you?_ He acquiesced and set them next to you on the desk. Though blank, his gaze hovered somewhere between your nose and neck, like it always did.

You ran your hands up his arms to rest behind his neck. “You’re kinda sexy when you’re scary, did you know that?”

He chuckled, but you saw the slightest flinch in the corners of his eyes at the word “scary.”

“I’ll remember that.”

You slid off the desk to kiss him soundly, letting your hands fall down his chest to rest on his sides. “Pass me my clothes, would you?”

~epilogue~

**Foggy Nelson: You broke something. I heard it.**

**Me: …it wasn’t important. Promise.**


End file.
